A en perdre la tête
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Câble est trop bon. Il le sait. Mais bon, il ne va pas laisser son pire ami dans une situation si embarrassante. Quoi que...


A en perdre la tête

One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-huitième nuit du FoF sur le thème "cou"

Je me demande vaguement combien de temps Cable va tenir avant de... pèter un câble... ahaha. Je suis beaucoup trop fier de celle-là. Il faut que je la partage avec lui. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurai fait en temps normal si : d'un, je lui avais pas déjà répété environ 35 fois cette semaine... et de deux, s'il ne tenait pas ma tête sous son bras. D'ailleurs, parlons-en... Il me tient comme un putain de ballon de basket. Je vais pas me plaindre. C'est pas le moment. Mais ça donne quand même violemment l'impression qu'il va tenter de me lancer pour essayer de faire un panier. Non, il oserait pas ? Si ? Vis ma vie de ballon. Ahah... … ahah... Non, sérieusement, ça commence à devenir agaçant là. Rendez-moi mon corps ! C'est très ennuyeux comme situation mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve aussi bas. Là où il devrait y avoir mon cou, et le reste de mon exquise personne accessoirement, il ne reste que quelques lambeaux de chair. Le reste est quelque part en bas là. Eh bien, j'ai un scoop pour vous ! Ça me manque sacrément de me gratter les précieuses à cet instant ! Oh que oui !

Ah autre détail d'être porté de cette manière si peu conventionnelle ? Un Cable qui fait de l'escalade, bah... c'est moite et ça sent hein. Je sais bien qu'il fait tout ça pour moi et je le remercierai d'un gros poutou une fois qu'il aura fini de rassembler mon corps mais n'empêche... Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, des beaux muscles rutilants contre ma face, ça me dérange pas des masses en temps normal. Mais là... je peux pas toucher ! Même pas lécher... j'ai toujours mon masque. Vous parlez d'une torture !

"C'est encore loiiiiiin?"

Non parce que pour en rajouter... faute de cou, ça limite quand même vachement les mouvements notamment dans... bah toutes les directions! Là, j'ai un bout de falaise devant les yeux. Là, un autre bout de falaise. Oh tiens... un bout de falaise. Ma vie est trépidante.

Ah attention, Cable a communiqué. Il a grogné. Si, si, je l'ai entendu. Quand il grogne, il communique. C'est déjà un effort. Ça lui arrive parfois de parler. Trop même et généralement de choses barbantes. D'avenir, de destin, de responsabilités, bref des trucs chiants. Mais jamais avec moi. Je ne comprends pas. C'est de la pure discrimination. Envers quoi ? Voyons voir... Je vais bien trouver quelque chose. Qu'est ce qui nous différencie lui et moi ? Je veux dire hormis une bonne soixantaine de kilos et deux têtes de... Ah bah oui ! Une tête ! Je suis une tête ! Voilà, c'est de la discrimination envers une tête. Bon, ça ne marque que dans la situation présente mais... on s'en fout non ? Ouais, on est d'accord. On s'en fout complétement.

Je veux récupérer mon corps putain.

Et c'est le moment où je sens Cable poser enfin le pied sur un sol plus horizontal et qu'il pivote. Je vous ai déjà dit combien j'aimais ce gars ? Non, vraiment, c'est un type bien entre deux tentatives de se débarrasser de moi. Des fois, on s'entend même bien. Des fois. Et des fois, on se tape sur la gueule mais bon... c'est jamais bien méchant. N'importe qui de normal serait déjà mort une dizaine de fois avec ce qu'il me fait subir mais je sais qu'il m'aime. Il m'adore. Regardez. Il en fait des efforts pour moi.

Aieuh! Brute ! Il vient d'écraser ma gorge déchiquetée contre la plaie ouverte de mon corps décapité et l'y appuie. Aaaah liberté. Ça fait des bruits bien dégueulasses mais d'ici quelques minutes, je marcherai de nouveau.

Cable s'est assis contre la falaise et il attend. Je l'entends brasser du plastique alimentaire... De la bouffe ?! Oh, j'ai faim. Retrouver un estomac, ça vous rappelle les détails qui ont leur importance. Ça et une furieuse envie de pisser.

"Fais tourner la bouffe !"

Pas de réponse. J'ose pas tourner la tête pour l'instant. On va attendre que ça soit plus solide avant de tenter ça.

"Allez déconne pas !"

Ça prend son temps, putain... Finalement, soutenant ma tête, je m'assois. Oula, ça part en arrière. Hop, je tiens je tiens.

Cable mâche une barre de céréales. Sans doute une ration militaire. Je m'en fous, tout semble appétissant à cet instant. Je me trimballe comme je peux, tenant ma tête en place alors que je sens que mon corps solidifie les tissus.

"Allez, partage... Je crève la dalle avec ces conneries."

Un regard sombre croise le mien. Il souffle, passablement blasé puis me tend le jumeau de son repas. Je l'attrape et me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Une journée comme les autres en somme. Je retire le bas de mon masque pour pouvoir mordre dans la barre de céréales. Avec une gorge fraichement reformée, ça gratouille... c'est drôle.

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Il faut que je le remercie comme il se doit ! Un tel geste noble de sa part, ça mérite une récompense digne de lui. Oh beau prince, laisse donc ta princesse flatter ton héroïsme.

Je tourne la tête. Il en fait autant, haussant un sourcil. Il sent qu'il y a quelque chose. Il se méfie. Pourquoi ? Je suis pourtant aussi innocent qu'un petit chiot. Chacun sait cela !

"Merci pour le coup de main."

Et j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. Gros moment de silence. Tension. Hurlement.

"Wade ! Mais t'es... insupportable !"

Je sens son poing l'instant d'après contre les miennes. Y'a un violent claquement sous la force prodigieuse du métal venant déformer mon visage puis ma tête qui roule de nouveau au sol. Et merde... Encore...


End file.
